horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Text
"Mass Text" is a 2013 pop song recorded and performed by aspiring American pop star Tay Allyn. Since its YouTube debut in July 2013, the song, which revolves around feeling left out of the loop in a group text message among friends, has been largely met by ridicule online for its sophomoric lyrics and heavy use of auto-tune, Lyrics Hey, So we've been talking for a while, And I thought we were cool. Did I miss something? Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts. The party invites made, and you just pushed "send". (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) I'm confused, 'cause I got left out again. (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) I like you, this is not enough. (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) Trying to read you, ugh it's so tough! (Why didn't I get your mass text?) So why, oh why, didn't I, oh, I get your text? You're a mess. (Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts) I really, really, really, really, really, really need to know, Was it a typo? It's time to confess. (Confess, confess, confess, I'm in your contacts) Baby just hang out with me, then you'll see (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) To your hottie heart, well I hold the key (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) It's so easy to check my box (Why didn't I get your mass text? Why didn't I get your mass text?) Your texting etiquette- yeah, no it sucks. (Why didn't I get your mass text?) So why, oh why, didn't I, oh, I get your text? You're a mess. (Why didn't I get your mass text? I'm in your contacts) I really, really, really, really, really, really need to know, Was it a typo? Its time to confess. (Confess, confess, confess, I'm in your contacts) Why, oh why, didn't I, oh I, get your text? You're a mess. I was ignored and burned, now the tables turned, The cell phone's in my hands! Mass text, mass text Mass text, mass text Mass text, mass text Mass text, mass text Why It Sucks # Terrible lyrics. # Horrible singing. # Tay Allen tries too hard to make the song sound good. # Autotune was so painful, similar to Friday. # The reaction video have more views than this abomination. # Tay Allen just yells about how she didn't get her boyfriend's text. Videos Category:2010s Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs aware of how bad they are Category:Internet Memes Category:Debut Singles